ben_10_reboot_anime_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Clima tact
Recraeted by Ben/Lucca as Greymatter and Brainstorm, it is a tool/weaponed used by Nami in the one piece world and now by Ben/Lucca to use "art of weather" style. Usage Much like in one piece, Ussop made the Clima tact for Nami to use her fighting style in manipulating weather in her surroundings to take down large foes. It is a special bo staff that is seperated into three parts and can come together to make a singular staff. Its appearance mimics three tubes made of a blue metal with buttons on them to create weather bubbles to combine and create weather. Each piece of the Clima-Tact also has a button on it and is capable of creating a bubble of air each with its own different properties. When the pieces are put together in certain combinations and activated by a button located on a piece connected within the combination, they can produce a variety of different results. Unlike Ussops first version Ben/Lucca made sure to not include the party tricks. Basics Each separate piece of the Clima-Tact is capable of producing a bubble of air. The bubbles produced from each piece have different properties.4 Though the bubbles alone cannot deal any true damage to the opponents due to their small size and lack of firepower, with certain combinations of these bubbles and Ben/Luccas edic memory of Meteorlogy like Nami, Ben/Lucan can stimulate the weather to take down large foes as show when he used it against Kraab and SixSix. * Heat Ball (熱気泡（ヒートボール） Hīto Bōru?, literally meaning "Heat Bubble"): Produced from the "Heat Pole"'''either when air is blown into the end of it or it is shaken, the Heat Ball is a red bubble of heated air that drifts along in the air. It heats up the temperature of the area surrounding it. After the Clima-Tact gets upgraded to the Perfect Clima-Tact, this attack becomes powerful enough to do damage to an opponent in its basic form. * '''Cool Ball (冷気泡（クールボール） Kūru Bōru?, literally meaning "Cold Bubble"): Produced from the "Cool Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Cool Ball is a blue bubble of cold air that drifts along in the air. It cools down the temperature of the area surrounding it. After the Clima-Tact gets upgraded to the Perfect Clima-Tact, this attack becomes powerful enough to do damage to an opponent in its basic form. * Thunder Ball (電気泡（サンダーボール） Sandā Bōru?, literally meaning "Electric Bubble"): Produced from the "Electric Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Thunder Ball is a yellow bubble of electrified air that drifts along in the air. It electrifies the air of the area surrounding it. This was used agaisnt Kraab to make a large thunderstom to shock him badly. Weakness Due to not having the proper materials to make an efficient Clima-Tact. This version is extremely nerfed and can only get buffed through enhancement technology. Gallery Clima-Tact Infobox.PNG|Ben/Luccas Lv.1 Clima tact Trivia Category:Items